


Help from Gnome.

by ScarlettShana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Costumes, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettShana/pseuds/ScarlettShana
Summary: Torbjorn noticed that Hanzo and Pharah hadn’t talked to each other for three days. Hanzo tried, but Pharah went away or flew away. Sometime she treated him by rocket launcher.Torbjorn wouldn’t bothered if not Angela’s whining at the breakfasts, how she worries about her best friend. He always cares about Angela. This is why he doesn’t like to see her sad. He’s already forced Jack to invite Angela for a date. Now it’s time to reunite Hanzo and Pharah, so Angela was happy for her friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on zebrafeet's art from Tumblr. I dont ship Hanzo/Torbjorn, but I really love this sexy outfit)) And this art brought me in my mind this fic.
> 
> I need to warn you: English is not my 1st language. So sorry for grammar errors.

Torbjorn noticed that Hanzo and Pharah hadn’t talked to each other for three days. Hanzo tried, but Pharah went away or flew away. Sometime she treated him by rocket launcher.  
Torbjorn wouldn’t bothered if not Angela’s whining at the breakfasts, how she worries about her best friend. He always cares about Angela. This is why he doesn’t like to see her sad. He’s already forced Jack to invite Angela for a date. Now it’s time to reunite Hanzo and Pharah, so Angela was happy for her friend.  
Torbjorn found Hanzo in common room. He was reclining on the couch and was watching the holocaust about wolves hunting on hares. One of his dragons was laying on his shoulders.  
“Bad day?” asked Torbjorn.  
“If it was true, I would cry in the corner and drink sake” said Hanzo. “What do you want?”  
“How about: one little bird told me that you have problems with beautiful Egyptian”  
Hanzo sighed.  
“At first Genji, later Jesse, now you” he said. “The next is Hana. Or Ana with Angela”  
“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” asked Torbjorn.  
“I don’t know. I apologized to hew many times. And she’s not enough”  
“Women. They always like that” I think I know how to calm Fareeha” smiled Torbjorn.  
Hanzo looked at him. His smile scared Japanese man. Whatever he had in mind, Hanzo knew that he won’t like it.  
“Be right back” ran Torbjorn.  
Dragon on shoulders easy growled. Hanzo petted him and said:  
“I know. This will be a bad idea. But this will calm Pharah down”  
Soon Torbjorn came back with pink box.  
“Is this a joke?” asked Hanzo. “Chocolate?”  
“You are so naïve” said Torbjorn.  
The smile stayed on his face.  
Gnome gave the box to Hanzo and asked him to open it. The whole game began to strain Hanzo. He opened the box and blushed.  
“Is this… is this a joke?!” yelled Hanzo. “How… this will help?!”  
“Trust me” winked Torbjorn. “This is how I get my wife back. Now we have kids and grandkids”  
“I-I-I’m happy for you, but I won’t wear it!”  
“Really?”  
“Yes!”

Later:  
“This suits you better than me” smiled Torbjorn.  
For several time Hanzo regretted for this. He stood in front of a full-length mirror and witnessed long iron gloves, thong and boots.  
“You look wonderful” admired Torbjorn.  
“I look like an idiot” said Hanzo with regret.  
His cheeks were blushing because of shame.  
“Don’t be sad” came closer Torbjorn. “As soon Pharah will see you in that outfit, she’ll melt. Trust me. Women love stuffs like that. Don’t forget about that Burt Reynolds’ pose and rose. This will be much better”  
“I hope your plan will work”  
Hanzo really wanted to finish this very quick.  
“Don’t worry” said Torbjorn. “Our secret is safe. Now, go to make you woman happy son!” he slapped his naked butt.  
Hanzo looked at him with rage.

“Note to yourself: never slap Japanese’s butt” said Torbjorn with black eye.  
He was drinking whiskey in Spanish bar with McCree and Genji.  
“Well, you should not to touch him” drank McCree.  
“Wait, you slapped my brother’s butt?” surprised Genji.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha cames back.

Tired Fareeha came to the room and saw strange things: petals of roses on the floor, scarlet bed linen, holograms of burning flying lights, Japanese man in outfit of knight-slaves with rose between teeth is on the bed in the pose of Burt Reynolds.  
“Hanzo… what… is going on?” asked Fareeha.  
“I… don’t know” through clenched teeth said Hanzo.  
“I thought you hate these romantic stuffs” came closer Fareeha viewing a romantic situation. “Is this all Jesse’s plan? No. He wouldn’t force you to wear this outfit”  
“You… don’t like it?”  
“I’m more… confused. And you false smile is like: “When this will be over?””  
“I can’t take this anymore” sat Hanzo and removed rose. “I tried to calm you. You angry at me without reasons. When I tried to talk to you, you’re leaving. And I don’t know what is wrong with me!”  
“Hanzo, this isn’t about you. It’s just… I’m more angry at everyone. I have my own bad days, and I need to be alone. I’m sorry for making you feel that way”  
“Your apologies are accepted” stood Hanzo. “But in the next time warn me and do not threat me with your guns”  
“I promise” smiled Fareeha. “So… whose idea it was?”  
“Torbjorn’s. He said… you’ll be excited”  
“He really said that?”  
“I knew this was a bad idea!” growled Hanzo. ”Now I look like a total idiot!”  
“Actually I like that outfit”  
Hanzo blushed even more.  
“Not my style, but I’ll get used to it” said Fareeha.  
“Are we…?” said Hanzo, feeling more embarrassed.  
“Of course, we are” whispered to hid ear Fareeha and grabbed his naked cheek.  
Hanzo closed his mouth by palm so not to shout. Now he is excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant write nsfw stuff, but if you want it, I'll write.)
> 
> Yes. Hanzo/Pharah - OTP


End file.
